I Never
by zebraboymom
Summary: A one-shot based on the promo for the season three finale. Warning. Possible spoilers. Sam/Andy with a little sprinkle of Dov/Sue.


**I Never**

**zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…**

**Author Notes: After watching last night's season finale promo I had to write my take on it. Just a one-shot of how I hope it all goes. May have spoilers for those of you who are in other parts of the world and behind a few episodes, so be warned if you don't want to know anything. Sam/Andy and a little Dov/Sue.**

Dov stared at Andy wide-eyed.

"Andy…"

"I'm okay Dov. Just get her away from here as fast as you can."

Dov scooped the terrified girl up in his arms and with one last look at Andy he shielded her and ran to the other side of the street.

Once the girl was safe Andy was left with the full realization of what she had done. A tear slipped out and started to run down her cheek, but she couldn't brush it away. She was too terrified to move.

Sam was frantic as he and Oliver raced to the scene. He could hear the radio as Dov relayed what was happening to dispatch and the need for a bomb squad. He was out of the car before Oliver could even bring it to a full stop and sprinting to where Andy stood. Oliver yelled at him to stay back, but it was useless.

Sam stepped close to Andy and tried to make light of it.

"What's goin' on McNally?"

Andy's huge doe eyes remained serious and he could see she was crying.

"I'm holding a bomb."

Sam wrapped both of his gloved hands around her hand with the bomb and looked deeply into her eyes.

"So am I."

"Sam, what are you doing? You need to get back and stay away from me."

"I can't."

"Sam I don't want you to die too."

"Nobody's going to die here today McNally."

Andy's look said she thought otherwise.

"Why are you here Sam?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Why do you even care about this Sam and why are your hands wrapped around mine when you need to get behind the police tape?"

"Andy I never loved anyone before other than my family. I never knew what it was like to be in love, but I am. I am so in love with you Andrea McNally. I tried not to be, but you are my world."

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"When Jerry died I watched what it did to Tracy and I couldn't stand the idea that you could be put through that. Then I thought about what it would be like for me if you died and I didn't think I could survive it. I thought it would be best if I just distanced myself from you. I thought it would be easier, but it isn't Andy. It isn't and it's killing me more to see you every day and not be allowed to touch you…to love you. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You did hurt me Sam. You said you'd never walk away from me without a fight and then that's exactly what you did."

"I know, but I'm here now and I'm not walking away from you ever again. If you go, I don't want to live either. I just want to be with you for as long as I can whether it's for a few minutes or a few days or the rest of our lives."

"Sam…"

"I love you Andy. I love you. I love you. I love you. I've never said that before to anyone other than my family, but I want to say it every day for the rest of our lives if you'll let me. Please forgive me Andy."

Now the tears were pouring down Andy's face and she smiled for the first time in weeks and weeks.

"So you have to pick now to tell me you love me?"

"Yeah, well you know me…do you still love me?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask me that. I never stopped loving you. I was just trying to move on anyway."

They looked into each other's eyes and just smiled. That was the way the bomb squad found them. Of course it would be Sue who walked up to them in a bomb suit.

"You two just can not stay out of trouble can you?"

They both would have shrugged their shoulders, but they were afraid to move.

"Okay Sam. I need you to let go of Andy's hand now and let me take a look."

Andy's eyes went wide with fear and Sam felt his heart clench. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He moved back, but only a little.

"You need to go now Sam."

"No. I won't leave her. I did that once already and it was a mistake. I'm not making that one again."

Sue knew about their break up. The entire unit had heard, but had suspected they still loved each other. She thought of Dov and how she had wished they had worked out. She could feel his eyes on her from across the street. Did he still care? Apparently not. Word was he was involved with the sister of the guy he shot.

Sue put her mind back to her work and looked the bomb over as carefully as she could with Andy still holding it.

"He told the little girl if she let go it would blow up."

"So there's a pressure pin. Can you feel it?"

"Kind of, I think it's under my middle finger."

"Okay, you're doing great McNally."

Sue slipped her gloves off. There was no way she could do this with such a small object with them on.

"You're going to slide your middle finger back and I'm going to slide mine right along with yours and replace it on the bomb, Okay?"

"But…"

"Just trust me McNally. We can't disarm it like this with you holding it."

Andy batted her eyes to shake the tears away so she could see and slowly started sliding her finger back as Sue applied pressure with her index finger.

"Not too fast. We need to keep the same amount of pressure at all times."

Sam watched in wonder as the exchange happened and the next thing he knew Andy was free and rushing into his arms.

"Now get out of here…both of you."

She didn't have to tell them twice. Sam practically hurled Andy across the street, under the barricade and behind a police car. He locked eyes with her, pressed her against the car door and tenderly ran his hands over her hair and her cheeks. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs and then lowered his head to kiss her with everything he had.

Thank God she was alive. They were alive. He pulled her into his arms and they watched as the bomb specialist handled it.

Sue made her way slowly over to the bomb containment vessel and her partner examined the bomb.

Nothing happened for several minutes and then he moved behind the vessel and opened the hatch.

Dov's heart began to beat out of his chest as he watched Sue lean her hands in under the hatch. They had it as close to closing as possible and he watched in horror as she dropped the bomb, jerked her hands out and was then thrown to the ground with the force of the bomb before the lid could shut completely.

He raced to her side where she lay unconscious.

Sam and Andy rushed to join him.

Dove ripped the headgear off and felt for a pulse. Fortunately she had protected her hands under her arms as she fell and the suit had protected her for the most part. It was just the force of the impact tossing her a few feet and the fact that she hit her head.

Dov found a strong pulse and cradled her in his arms. She was alive. He felt all the old feelings for her resurface and thought about why he had fallen for her in the first place. He realized his ego had so much to do with why they broke up. He was jealous of her abilities. What a jerk he had been.

In that moment he realized he still loved her and what he had been doing with his gunshot victim's sister was more about guilt than love. He hoped he could make it up to her. An ambulance had been waiting at the scene and the paramedics were beside him instantly so he was forced to relinquish his hold on her.

Luke had arrived on the scene now and took Andy's statement with Sam's arm locked possessively around her waist.

"Okay, you can file your paperwork tomorrow Andy. Take her home Sam and take care of her."

A look passed between the two men who loved her and Sam silently thanked him for supporting him in the same way he had once supported Luke and Andy's relationship. They both just wanted her to be happy. Turns out Sam made her happy.

They rode back to the precinct together holding hands on the seat between them. Dov rode back with Oliver.

As they stood took turns discharging their weapons and stowing them Dove spoke.

"That was a brave thing you did back their Andy."

"Thanks, but your girl is the brave one. She does that every day."

"She's not my girl anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I think if you head over to the hospital you might find her in overnight observation. It's obvious she has a concussion. I bet she'd love some company."

"You think so?"

"Trust me Dov. I know so."

As Andy exited the locker room she found Sam leaning against the wall outside like he used to do. They fell into step and he shyly slipped his arm around her waist expecting her to push him away, but she leaned into him and they headed out.

Dov pushed the door open to Sue's room and stood looking at her. She was lying in the bed with her eyes closed and her hair fanned out on the pillow. She looked so beautiful. Dov cleared his throat and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Can I come in?"

"I'd like that."

"You okay?"

"I will be."

The next two hours were spent finding their way cautiously back to each other. It would take a while to trust one another again, but they both wanted it, so they would take it slow and both believed it would work out. It had to.

Andy unlocked the door to her condo as Sam pushed his body into her back.

"Down boy."

"No way. I want to show my girl how much I love her by making love to her."

Sam kicked the door shut, lifted her effortlessly into his arms as she giggled and carried her back to the bedroom.

As soon as they reached the bed the giggling stopped and Sam placed her gently down, covering her with his body.

"I thought I was going to lose you today."

"Not without a fight you won't."

He tenderly stroked his fingers against her cheek and bumped her with his nose.

"I love you Andy."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words to me."

"Yeah? Well get used to it."

They both rose up on their knees in the bed and slowly undressed, kissed and caressed each other like it was the first time and in a way it was. It was the first time they made love both uttering the words I love you as they climaxed together.

Hours later they lay cuddled up in each other's arms exhausted, but satisfied.

What they never thought would happen had and they were happy…really happy.

It felt…normal.

**A/N: Got that off my chest and can't wait for next week. Also dreading next week as it means nine months of waiting to see them again. Rats. Wish ABC would make them more than a summer series. I'd watch them over Grey's Anatomy any day.**


End file.
